As a sales amount and use of a potable electronic device (e.g. a smart pad) greatly increase year by year, an electronic document and an electronic signature service have been introduced to be used in various fields.
Furthermore, the electronic document and electronic signature services are promoted by a paperless plan made by government, which results in a rapidly increasing trend.
In recent days, in relation to legislation of the electronic signature, a recording function is introduced as a means for supplementing the legal effectiveness of the electronic signature, and there is an increasing need for fundamentally preventing a customer from denying contract content or consent content.
Since this recording function can be widely utilized in various fields all over the society, not only as a supplementary means for reinforcing the legal effectiveness of the electronic signature, a method for utilizing the recording function in an active manner is required.